


Hospital

by justplainvaults



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cute little piece, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justplainvaults/pseuds/justplainvaults
Summary: Even despite how much she hated hospitals, Tara was glad Buffy was there with her.





	

Tara had never been a fan of hospitals. Even in her childhood, the mere mention of them was a guarantee to bring the girl to tears and more than likely a tantrum of epic proportions. Now that she was older, the tantrum and tears were highly unlikely, but the anxiety she’d grown to associate with a visit to the hospital had never gone away. In some ways, she was sure it never would. Old habits died hard.

Sitting here with Buffy, adorned in a medical smock that made no effort to cover her back? It made things a bit better, if not a little embarrassing. It was only a shot, mostly to counteract a bad case of the flu. But even despite that, the hospital had insisted they stick to policy. Hence the cold draft at her mostly bared back. Sighing, she looked over at the other girl, happy that she’d elected to scoot the chair up so she was before her, rather than at her side, or behind her. Their relationship, if it could be called that, was still so new she didn’t even know how to act around the other woman anymore.

“Y-You don’t think they could hurry up? It’s c-chilly in here.” She asked, nervously chuckling a bit as she reached behind her with her un-sore arm to try and draw the smock a bit tighter. Glancing over at the other, she could feel her cheeks burning, no doubt from the way Buffy had been looking at her moments before. It wasn’t like how Willow had looked at her, nor was it something bad. Instead, it felt…homely, warm, welcoming. All things that she herself wasn’t about to protest.


End file.
